Dulce Confesion
by Chobits3
Summary: la castaña trata de confesar sus sentimientos hacia su mejor amiga pero duda si ella le correspondera de buen modo... entren y averiguenlo  N: Mal Summary...!


_**antes que nada este fics era para el 14 de febrero pero x culpa de la Univ no pude subirlo (aparte q fue mi cumple andaba de party in party, festejando mis 19 añotes...! :D)y terminarlo como yo queria...! bueno pues leean... Yo y mis monologos...! **_

* * *

><p>Cierta castaña caminaba por los pasillos de la escuela totalmente distraída… pensando en una sola persona, sí, esa persona era nada más y nada menos que la bajista del HTT… seguía caminando sin rumbo fijo… simplemente se quería despejar, estaba totalmente celosa… de que las chicas del club de fans de Mio le dieran regalo y ella no…<p>

Mientras tanto en el salón de clase se encontraba una bajista sentada en su asiento rodeada de regalos de sus fans… ella miraba hacia la ventana sumergida en sus pensamientos "_y si ella no siente lo mismo que yo_, _porque no puedo ser valiente y decirle cuanto la amo_"_** –**_ pensaba una y otra vez la pelinegra

¡Mio-chan! ¡Mio-chan! – decía una y otra vez una chica de cabellos rubios tratando de llamar la atención de su amiga

¡Eh! ¿Qué paso Mugi-chan? – pregunto la pelinegra fuera de orbita

Estas distraída... ¿te sucede algo? – pregunto la rubia

No, descuida, solo que… solo mm – murmuraba la pelinegra

Yo se que ella te corresponderá – menciono la rubia antes de irse a su casa y dejar a la pelinegra confundida…

"_que me habrá querido decir…_" – pensó la pelinegra mientras seguía dentro del salón… solo faltaban unos minutos para que la jornada del día acabara…

"_ya sé lo que hare, espero y resulte" – _pensó por última vez la castaña antes de tomar su celular y mandarle un mensaje de texto a la pelinegra en vez de llamarla

En el salón la pelinegra seguía sin saber qué hacer con respetos a sus sentimientos por su mejor amiga hasta que sintió su celular vibrar y vio que era un mensaje de texto de la castaña

_Mio… te espero en mi casa… tengo algo importante que decirte no demores _– cuando termino de leer el mensaje la pelinegra dibujo una pequeña sonrisa, posiblemente llena de esperanza… no lo dudo ni un minuto más, tomo sus obsequios y se dirigió hacia la casa de la castaña, mientras tanto en la casa de la castaña, se encontraba un chica planeando su oportunidad de declararse. Se dirigió a su cuarto y se cambio de ropa, vistiendo de un pantalón negro con una blusa de mangas largas de igual color que sus pantalones con excepción de que en las mangas tenían franjas de color amarillo… se miro en el espejo… pero, había algo que no le gustaba pero no encontraba lo que era… "_que rayos me falta para lucir bien ante Mio_" – pensaba la castaña… hasta que por fin lo encontró **su diadema**, se la quito y acomodo su flequillo de la manera más sexi que podía.

Mientras tanto afuera de la residencia Tainaka, se encontraba una chica de cabellos negros dudando de tocar el timbre de la casa… hasta que después de unos cincos minutos decidió tocarlo… pero no vio respuesta de poder entrar… así que entro por su cuenta y vio que la casa estaba totalmente sola con excepción de unos ruidos que provenían del cuarto de su amada…

"_¿Qué estará haciendo?_" – se pregunto la pelinegra mirando las escaleras pensando en subir o no…

¡Listo! – se dijo así misma la castaña, saliendo de su cuarto… cuando la pelinegra se disponía subir por las escaleras hasta el cuarto de la castaña… vio que alguien bajaba y mejor se dio la vuelta y se iba a ir directo a la sala hasta que una voz muy familiar la detuvo…

¿Mio? – pregunto desconcertada la castaña

Sí, ya llegue – dijo en voz baja la pelinegra sin darse vuelta, la castaña termino de bajar las escaleras y se dirigió hacia la pelinegra…

¿Qué tienes? – pregunto la castaña tiernamente, mientras con sus brazos rodeaba la cintura de la pelinegra

Na… nada – susurro la pelinegra totalmente avergonzada ante el contacto de la castaña

Mio… hay algo importante que te tengo que decir – dijo en voz suave sin soltarla

¿Qué es? – pregunto la pelinegra temerosa a lo que le dijera la castaña

Mio… yo… te amo, más que una amiga… - dijo finalmente la castaña soltando a Mio

Ritsu… - murmuro la pelinegra mirando a la chica de su sueños… estaba frente de ella declarándose quedando en un profundo silencio que fue roto por su amiga…

No dejes de ser mi amiga, si no me correspondes – menciono la castaña… pues no había respuesta de la pelinegra… mientras esta la miraba a los ojos…

Ritsu… yo tam… - pero la pelinegra no termino su frase pues se abalanzo sobre la castaña abrazándola por el cuello

¡¿Mio? – murmuro la castaña

Yo también te amo – susurro la pelinegra en el oído de la castaña mientras le daba un tierno beso… que al principio dejó desconcertada a la castaña, pero poco después reacciono y decidió profundizar el beso tomando a la pelinegra por la cintura… el beso se empezaba a tornarse mas apasionado por parte de la castaña… pero se separaron por falta de aire

Será mejor que vayamos a mi cuarto – decía entre jadeos la castaña

Está bien – respondió la pelinegra

Ambas se dirigieron al cuarto de la castaña tomadas de las manos… cuando entraron, la pelinegra cerro puerta con seguro… el cual provoco que se sonrojara por tal acto que había hecho…

Así que la asustadiza de Mio-chan está planeando algo sucio – dijo pícaramente la castaña mientras se acercaba hacia la pelinegra y la agarraba por la cintura…

¡Cállate! – se quejo la pelinegra con un rubor en las mejillas…

Tranquila… seré muy cuidadosa para no lastimarte – susurro la castaña, la pelinegra quedo en shock ante tal confesión… pero poco después la castaña empezó a darle besos de mariposa en el cuello dejándole marcas… mientras ambas se dirigían hacia la cama, cayendo ambas en ella, quedando Mio debajo de la castaña… la pelinegra empezó a desabrochar la blusa de la castaña…

Veo que no eres paciente – susurro la castaña provocando que la pelinegra se sonrojara de nuevo… sin pensarlo dos veces la castaña quito el saco de la escuela que traía puesto la pelinegra para luego desabotonar la blusa y quitársela dejándola solo con el brasier puesto… **[N: necesito la imaginación del leemon para mi otro fic, así que no se enojen]**

Después de un par de horas… ambas se encontraban desnudas en la cama de la castaña. La pelinegra era la que se encontraba mas cansada por lo recién hecho con la castaña quedando espléndidamente dormida en el pecho de Ritsu, por otro lado la castaña solo veía a esa chica de la cual estaba enamorada y no podía evitar quedarse dormida… la abrazo para brindarle el calor de su cuerpo… y antes de quedarse totalmente dormida en los brazos de Morfeo, escucho de la pelinegra un susurro "_Te Amo Ritsu_" ante esto la castaña solo soltó una suave sonrisa con sus labios para por fin dormir junto a su amada

* * *

><p><strong>gomen por quitarle la emocion del leemon pero se me fue la inspiracion jejej y antes de k mi mama me quite la lap mejor lo dejo asi.. pero, seran compesado con el leemon del fic "Baile Escolar" jejej asi q espero sus Reviews...!<strong>


End file.
